Life on the Road
by Son-Of-Sparda
Summary: What happens when you put six celebrating college students in a high performance sports car with a number of other things, find out! sasunaru, narusasu, yaoi, please review!
1. Chapter 1

The alarm clock played the same monotonous tone over and over again. Refusing to stop Naruto sat up in his bed and reached over to his bedside table and started tapping with his hand. After several seconds of groping he managed to find the off button and promptly pressed it. Ruffling his hair Naruto threw the blankets off of him and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Haku," Naruto said, shaking the boy in the bed next to him,"Haku, it's the last day, get up!"  
"Uhhhh, go away," he groaned, pulling the sheets further up and over his head.  
"You know I can't let you just sleep in, we've gotta finish off our exams, it's important, now get up!" "Fine, just gimme a sec' and I'll be up." Haku groaned, rolling over.  
Naruto passed into the kitchen of their small dorm room and poured a small cup of coffee from a steaming pot on the counter.  
"I really shouldn't have stayed up so late last night," Haku groaned, getting up ou of the bed and pouring himself a cup of coffee.  
"Yea no kidding," Naruto replied.  
"But still, one hell of a party." Haku sighed.  
"who are you kidding?" Naruto asked,"You stayed up all night watching freaky porn movies."  
"Exactly." Haku replied slyly.  
"Oh God." Naruto said, apalled.  
The pair walked out into the main building of the dorms, passing a ping-pong table, a pool table, and a foosball table, all with hungover sleeping students on them.  
"Well, guess there really was a party." Naruto said.  
"I told ya so." Haku replied.  
They continued their walk through the door to the parking lot outside on the M.I.T campus, they came to a lime green Viper parked next to the sidewalk.  
"Y'know, it's been a year we've been going to school here, and for a year I've been bumming a ride off you and for the life of me I still can't believe you have this car." Haku said.  
"And for the hundreth time I told you it was a high school graduation present from my senile grandfather." Naruto replied.  
Naruto took a set of keys out of his pocket and unlocked the car, Haku sat down in the passenger seat and both set their bags in the back. Naruto put the key in the ignition and the V10 engine roared into life, and in that moment, Naruto felt at peace.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX "Now I'm sure you're all very excited about Summer break," Kakashi said, pacing about the room while talking,"But I can't stress enough the fact that you should not rush on your exams."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX "Uhhh finally!" Naruto groaned stretching out, "I thought that test would never end."  
"So what happens now?" Haku asked.  
"Oh I think you know." Naruto said.  
The pair stood there for a little while not saying anything, then, identical grins crept onto their faces as they simultaneously said,"ROADTRIP!"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX "Okay so here's the plan," Naruto said pulling a map out of his bag and spreading it across the dash of the car,"We will first retrieve Gaara because he lives on campus, Shikamaru lives in the same house as him so we can kill two birds with one stone on that one." Naruto motioned to a red circle on the map. "Temari lives a little further away so we'll pick her up after that." He then traced a line to another red circle on the map. "The real trouble is when we pick up Sasuke," Naruto motioned to a final circle on the map, "As everyone knows Sasuke lives with his older Itachi who somehow managed to get a stick in the mud shoved up his ass while rolling out of the wrong side of the bed on Friday the thirteenth, in other words, he is a PAAAAAIN."  
"Okay, everything seems in order, but I've got just one question." Haku said.  
"And what's that?" Naruto asked.  
"Why the map?" Haku asked.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX "Gaara, Gaara!" Naruto and Haku yelled while throwing rocks at the upper dorm room window, "Gaara, get your ass out here!"  
"WHAT?!" Gaara yelled, poking his head out of the window.  
"Come on, we're goin' on a trip!" Naruto yelled up to the window.  
"Where?" Gaara asked.  
"Roadtrip." Naruto said.  
Gaara was down in front of the house in an instant,  
"Okay, let's go!" Gaara replied.  
"Hang on, we've got a couple of people and things to pick up." Naruto said, calming Gaara down. "Where's Shikamaru?"  
"Where do you think?" Gaara asked, "He's upstairs sleeping."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Naruto and Haku crept into the room where the boy Shikamaru was sleeping. The two slowly inched their way into the room, crouched on their haunches, moving ever so slightly. Haku brushed by an end table that had an ashtray teetering on the edge, when Haku hit the table it fell and shattered, spraying glass shards all over the floor. Naruto winced and gave Haku a dirty look.  
Shikamaru shuffled in sleep and groaned slightly but in the end still did not wake. "Oh seriously," Naruto said, "You've gotta' be shitting me."  
Haku and Naruto wrapped Shikamaru in a blanket and carried him down the stairs and put him in the back seat of the car.  
Gaara just looked at Naruto and Haku, he just shook his head and sighed.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Shikamaru was having the most pleasent dream, he was with his crush, Temari, they were sitting on a beach, he had his arm wrapped around her shoulders and she was leaning her head against his chest. Then she started rubbing his back, he leaned into her hands and she started rubbing harder, then it felt like she was hitting him, HARD, and she kept on until... "Look who's awake." Haku said.  
"What the shit?" Shikamaru asked,"Where the hell am I?"  
Shikamaru was lain across the back seat, the pulsing feeling in his back was actually the bumping of the road in the car.  
"We're going on a road trip." Gaara said.  
"And you didn't even ask me if I wanted to go, you just kidnapped me?" Shikamaru asked.  
"Yea, pretty much." Naruto said from the driver's seat.  
"Oh jeez, quit your complaining!" Temari said, turning from the passenger seat.  
"Hi Temari," Shikamaru whispered, blushing.  
"Alright so where are we going now?" Temari asked.  
"Sasuke's." Naruto replied.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX The five people sat in the lime green car outside the tall Uchiha house wathcng the events inside. It appeared as though Itachi was yelling at Sasuke and Sasuke wasn't in the best situaton.  
"Hold on, I have an idea." Naruto said.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Naruto went up to the door and knocked, Itachi answered the door red faced and flustered,  
"What do you want?" Itachi snapped.  
"Is Sasuke there?" Naruto asked.  
"I'm afraid he can't come out right now, we're having a bit of a, discussion." Itachi said.  
"No, I was bringing him papers that Kakashi didn't get the chance to give him," Naruto said.  
"Hang on, I'll get him." Itachi sighed.  
Sasuke came to the door in a depressed demeanor and asked,"What do you want?"  
Naruto just gave him the paper he was holding and mouthed, 'read it'  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX "O' four hundred, the team is outside the Uchiha residence prepared to make the drop and recieve the package, we are on standby ready for the signal." Naruto narrated the current situation.  
He looked to Sasuke's window and sure enough at midnight a rope fell down from Sasuke's window and soon enough Sasuke himself followed. Naruto returned to the Viper and started the car, it creeped along for a while waiting for Sasuke to cross the road.  
Naruto looked into the living room of the house and saw Itachi in a bathrobe crossing in front of the window just as Sasuke was passing by.  
"Shit." Naruto whispered.  
Their cover blown Naruto revved the engine and dropped the car into first gear pulling out of their hiding place. Sasuke ran toward them, Itachi in hot pursuit, Sasuke got parallel to the car, first tossed his bag into the open window, then jumped in himself. Naruto pulled away, cycling through gears, leaving Itachi in the dust, swearing up a storm.  
At that moment everyone realized this was going to be a great summer break. 


	2. An encounter with clippers

OMG LOOK. it's a guy writing Yaoi!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX "Well this is just perfect." Naruto said resting his head on the wheel of the car.  
"We thought you were the one who was preparing for this little venture." Gaara replied.  
"I told you to bring everything you needed." Naruto countered.  
"Bullshit," Temari snapped, "All you did was show up on our doorsteps saying something about a roadtrip."  
"But it was still your choice to come." Haku put in.  
Temari just turned around and faced the spot where Haku was sitting and began to stare unblinking.  
"Sorry?" Haku whispered, "Please don't hurt me."  
"Alright, here's the deal," Naruto said, rubbing his temples, "Each of us only has about two pair of clothes except Sasuke, all of us brought money so we can pool it and buy the neccessities, the real problem though is alcohol, I thought we could count on Shikamaru for it."  
"Dude, screw that," Shikamaru replied, "There is no way in hell that was gonna steal from the upper classman, they would've broke my neck."  
"Well," Sasuke started, pulling something leather ou of his pocket "I stole Itachi's wallet before I left, but I don't really know if that'll do any good."  
"Wait a second," Haku said, "Let me see that."  
Sasuke handed the small package to Haku who started to sift through it, emptying the contents onto the seat as he went,  
"Where is it?" He muttered to himself.  
Finally seeming to come to what he was looking for he removed a small laminated plastic card from a slot.  
"His driver's liscense?" Naruto asked.  
"For I.D." Haku explained.  
"You're really no too bright are you." Temari said, sighing.  
"Actually, if you'll recall, I got a three point-"  
"That was a rhetorical question." Temari snapped.  
"Bitch," Naruto muttered.  
"Point is none of us look like him." Sasuke said.  
Everyone in the car stared at Sasuke for a while until he finally snapped,  
"Oh no, I know what you're thinking and it's not going to happen."  
"Oh don't be so sure," Haku replied, holding up the liscense next to his face, smiling. "Hey Temari, you got you're scissors?"  
"Of course." she answered.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX "I hate you all." Sasuke said from under the curtain of falling hair.  
"Oh quit your bellyaching!" Temari replied, grasping his chin, "Now hold still."  
"Now if you cut the bangs a little bit more there yea, good." Haku said, giving occasional input to Temari.  
"Now take off a bit more on the back." He continued.  
"Y'know, you think I'd know what I was doing," Temari snapped, "Considering I'm majoring in cosmotolegy, but if you think you can do better than me please say so, because um, I'm totally open for suggestions,"  
Seeing Temari with a sharp object in her hands was enough to scare anyone but it was particularly troubling for Haku considering he had been on her bad side since they were in high school, and knowing her temper, she would stab him in an instant, so getting on her bad side was exactly in best interest if he was going to maintain his current bill of health.  
"Okay okay," Haku said, "Just take it easy, jeez."  
"Y'know, I'm not sure if this all worth it," Shikamaru said,"I mean, even if we do all of this and it all works would it really be worth it, it's all just too trouble-"  
"M'kay Shika," Naruto interrupted, "You're being a negative nancy, alright, don't be a stick in the mud, it'll be fine, and I don't know about everyone else here, but I feel like getting hammered, like come on, anyone who agrees with me raise their hand."  
Slowly hands started to go into the air, Haku was first, then Gaara staring at the ground, Temari with a sadistic grin, even after several minutes of grimacing Sasuke grudgingly raised his hand.  
"Alright fine," Shikamaru said, "But just for the record, I'm going to be as far away from you guys when you try to pull this over on the nearest convenience store."  
"Duly noted," Naruto replied, "So how's it coming along Temari?"  
"Pretty good, I think I'm just about done here," She put a few more cuts on Sasuke's hair and took a step back.  
"You're a spitting image of your dear older brother." Haku said, snickering.  
"I hate you all, again." Sasuke muttered.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX The five other teens watched the stop n' go with baited breath, waiting for Sasuke to come out with the liquor.  
"Do you think he'll make it?" Gaara asked.  
"Nah." Naruto replied.  
"Wait, well then why did you send him in?" Temari cut in.  
"I thought it would be really, really, really funny to see what happened." Naruto said between breaths, put emphasis on every word.  
"Shut up, here he comes," Haku snapped.  
Sure enough the raven came out carrying a large brown paper bag, him obviously straining under the weight.  
"Shit who's that?" Shikamaru asked, pointing to a short man coming out of the store wearing an apron, "Oh crap, it's the clerk we're busted, Naruto, start the car!"  
Naruto fumbled around the console for the keys, jamming them into the ignition slot on the column, outside the car Sasuke visibly picked up the pace. Sasuke reached the car passing the alcohol in through the open window, reaching for the handle when the clerk reached up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Um sir," he started, "You forgot your liscense."  
The man lifted up his other hand and sure enough there was Itachi's driver liscense.  
"Oh thanks man," Sasuke said, taking the card, "My brother would have killed me if I lost this."  
"Brother?" The man said, beffudled.  
In the moment it took the man's mind to process what was going on, Gaara opened the door and pulled Sasuke inside. "Punch it." Gaara said, turning to Naruto.  
"Don't have to tell me twice," he grunted, putting the car into first gear and peeling out.  
"You know what," Temari said, "It's official, I fucking hate you Sasuke."  
Sirens cut a swath through the air as a cop did a u-turn chasing after the speeding students.  
"Just effing great," Haku yelled, panicking, "I'm not going to prison, you know what they do to pretty young guys in prison, they rape them, and I'm a young pretty boy!"  
"Maybe we should just pull over, they might let us off with community service or a fine." Shikamaru said calmly.  
"Fuck that," Naruto said while weaving in and out of traffic, "My Grandpa didn't plop down 300,000 dollars just to have this thing get it impounded, I'll show yoiu what this thing can do, demonstration, fourth gear."  
The car gave an obvious lurch and all the students were pressed to their seats and the speedometer's needle passed the number 125.  
"Is this absolutely safe?" Haku asked, grabbing the nearest thing which happened to be Gaara's inner thigh.  
"Fifth gear, pedal to the medal." Naruto muttered out. Pushing the car to it's limit Naruto turned around and slowly the sirens were starting to move back, but bigger problems were about, there was now four cops tailing them.  
Sasuke picked up on this and asked desperately,"Naruto, we can outrun them, right?"  
"Oh yeah," Naruto replied, "Car tops out at 215, only worries are a roadblock, or how long we can keep this up."  
"Look the border!" Shikamaru yelled.  
Sure enough a nearby sign said,'you are now leaving Massachusetts'  
They passed the sign and nearby rest area and officers in the rear view mirror came to stop. Everyone released a collective sigh of relief and Gaara finally noticed Haku's hand on his thigh and both blushed, retreating their hands. 


	3. A confined space

The entire group settled into an uncomfortably sleezy hotel in the outskirts of Albany, every one of them shaken up from the ordeal near the border. Haku was in an odd state where it seemed to be that he couldn't stop shaking, Shikamaru sat against a wall of the hotel room in the fetal position, shifty eyed and muttering. Naruto just sat in the driver seat of the car staring at the ceiling. Sasuke and Gaara, oddly enough, seemed overall uneffected by the ordeal, except for the fact that they were refusing to see anyone and everyone, going off on anyone who had the sheer gall to attept to speak to them, in most cases of which, this ended up being Temari, who more than readily returned their anger. It was Naruto who finally broke the spell over everyone by finally calling a meeting among the group.  
"Okay, so here's the situation, the car isn't doing that bad, albeit only an eigth of a tank of gas left, we aren't that bad on money, and if we're going to make it to Dallas and back we'll have to put in some major hours on the ashphalt, but after everything that just happened, well, I just want to be sure everyone still wants to continue, so, I think we should take a vote, Temari?"  
"Well, despite the little fiasco with the cops I'm still totally up for it."  
"Okay so that's one, Shikamaru?"  
"The whole situation is just too tiresome, but I can't leave my girlfriend in a confined space with a large number of sexually frustrated college guys, she'd have to sleep in a corner every night, so yeah, I'm still going."  
"And what about you Gaara?"  
"Well, I'm kind of in the same boat as Shikamaru, I can't leave you guys with my sister for this whole trip, and well-"At this Gaara cast an almost unnoticeable galnce toward Haku as he said this,"But yeah, I just can't let that haappen."  
"Stick in the mud, cough, I mean Sasuke."  
"You know Naruto, if I was any lesser a person I could just up and destroy this trip by saying no, but I don't intend to see Fugaku or Itachi for about a month so I'll come, for now."  
"And Haku"  
"Well, is it just me, am I the only one who has noticed this by now, really, am I the only one with the knowlegde of this, really?"  
"What are you talking about?" Temari asked, exasperated.  
"This whole entire trip is so rediculously cliched, honestly!, I could see it now, a movie trailer for this!"  
Haku cleared his throat and he took on a much deeper, breathier tone,  
"This Summer, six college students embark on a journey of hapiness, romance, self-discovery and an experience that will change their life as they know it, Morgan Freeman, Bruce Willis, and that one chick with the rack from National Lampoon's Van WIlder, haaaaaaaa, The Roadtrip, rated PG-13."  
"Haku,"  
"Yea Temari?"  
"Have I ever told you how much of a sexist pig you are?"  
"Maybe once twice, three times, maybe four, I stopped counting after fourty-seven."  
"Hey Naruto, how big is your trunk?"  
"Ummmm, pretty big, it can fit a couple of sports duffle bags in it, maybe five cubic feet, give or take, maybe, why do you ask?"  
"Really?"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX "Alright guys, just for the record I never consented to this, and if I wanted to I could press charges and sue the pants off you all!"  
"I'm sorry Haku but until you learn your lesson I'm afraid I can't let you out, also, Temari might do inexplicable things to me if I did." Naruto said while tapping on the lid of the trunk they had just put Haku in.  
"I don"t think he can hear you." Gaara pointed out with a righteous look on his face, arms crossed across his chest.  
"Oh oh oh, guys, you are gonna love this," Naruto said while giggling to himself,"Uh yeah Haku, if you see a spider in there, don't smash it, Shino was having me hold onto it for a while, oh yeah and,we're about 200 miles from the border so if you drank anything recently you're going to have to hold it for about three hours."  
Immediately upon hearing these words Haku first remembered the bottle of water he'd had earlier, and then he remembered he was deathly afraid of spiders.  
"I guess it's a good thing I'm not clausterphobic, that would not be cool, caught in a triple whammy for three hours, I can't begin to imagine what that would be like."  
Haku thought to himself,"Is it just me or is this trunk getting smaller?"  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx "Do you think we were too harsh on Haku?" Gaara asked, "I mean he did make a good point and the joke was alright, c'mon, did we have to lock the guy in the trunk, we didn't even let the guy take a leak before hand, that's pretty twisted, not to mention he thinks there's one of Shino's freak insects crawling around in there with him."  
"Yeah, so?" Naruto replied,"I'm a dick, I was also getting him back for that one thing, a couple weeks ago, at that party...,besides I don't think any of us would dare apose Temari"  
"I honestly don't know what the big deal all of you have with me, Shika treats me right, like a lady!"  
"A lady!, please, you've got more balls than a Roman candle!"  
"Haku? how did you hear that!?" Temari said, turning around in the back seat."You know what, forget it. So Naruto what are you getting back at Haku for?"  
"I'd really rather not say..."  
A barrage of 'oh come ons' and 'we need something to entertain us' and from one paticular "stick in the mud" 'don't be a bitch.  
"Ughhhh, fine, so me and Haku-"  
Flashback  
"Haku, check out the babes!"  
"Really Naruto, is that absolutely necessary?"  
"Is what necessary?" "I mean, we are in college, and we are guys, but is it absolutely necessary for us to go around flaunting our masculinity like we're some kind of bodyuilder living on the primal section of his brain, I mean, Women aren't property, they're people, just like you and me."  
"Haku..., You are going to start making sense right this minute or else I'm punch you right in the gut."  
"Uhhh, nevermind, it's just that-"  
"Oh! Blondes three o' clock."  
Haku wandered about the party for a few minutes thinking of his conversation with Naruto.  
"Then again, maybe I jumped to conclusions, he's probably just bein' a guy, I should go apologize."  
Haku worked his way through the crowd to the vicinity in which he remembered last talking to Naruto, there Naruto sat in the center of a ring of Women.  
"He never learns does he?" Haku whispered to himself,"Can't believe I'm going to do this."  
Haku undid his hair from the pony tail he had it bound in and worked his way into the ring surrounding Naruto and sat on his lap and in the girliest voice he could manage he said to Naruto,"Oh silly, how could you run away from me like that, give us a hug."  
All the girls around Naruto took this as their cue to leave and slowly dispersed, giggling and muttering amonst themselves as they did so.  
End Falshback  
"I guess Haku's been in there long enough," Temari said sighing,"Let's let him out."  
The group surrounded the rear of the car as Naruto took his keys to unlock the trunk, almost the moment Naruto turned the key Haku burst out hyperventilating and beet red.  
"I, am going to kill, you all..."  
"Oh well don't you look terrible, here I'll kiss it and make it better."  
Gaara then pulled Haku in close and pressed his forehead against Haku's, putting space between them he planted a kiss upon his brow.  
"Now quit complaining."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (A/N)Sorry it took me so long to update again, I had a horrid computer failure, not going to go into detail. 


	4. Fond Memories

"Rest areas ugh, so utterly, ridiculously, repulsive, it would seem as if the cleaning crew only shows up once every four months and even when they do show up they do a half-ass job to rival the chefs at, well, I don't think I'm at liberty to say, but I will say this, this particular chain of fast food restaurants has a suspiciously scary clown with an odd obsession with small children, and preparing meals specially tailored for small children, and seems to get cheaply made toys to put in said meals. YOU know who you are and you should be very ashamed of yourself, I wonder if it's completely healthy to carry out expansive conversations with yourself? Eh, nobody cares, alright Haku, you can do this."  
Haku stood in a particularly dirty Cleveland rest area loudly vocalizing his thoughts to himself, debating on whether or not he should use the more than likely disease infested toilet seat.  
"OKay, let's take this in the scientific manner, pros and cons, pro, if you use the toilet you will get major relief, con, if I do use there is a posibility that you could contract a new strain of the herpes, maybe one of the other ones isn't as dirty."  
Haku unlocked the stall and shambled toward the stall on his left as he opened it he was met with a horrid sight,"Oh gawd, they didn't even try to hit the toilet, it's just sitting there, on the damn floor!, okay let's try the one on the right."  
The other stall was only slightly better than the other two. "Okay, just sit down, relax, distract yourself with some of the public poetry,hmm, what's with this hole, 'come here at five o clock on the 3rd for a good time', oh God!, alright, somethin' else, somethin' else, okay, 'here I sit broken hearted came to, OH GOD!"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX "What do you think's keeping Haku so long, he went in there like twenty minutes ago."  
"Patience is a golden virtue, you would be wise to remember that young Gaara."  
"Yea nice Yoda impression Naruto, but seriously, why is he taking so long, you'd think he was coiling every one-"  
"GAARA!"  
"Sorry Temari."  
"Hey, Sasuke!, chop chop!"  
"What do you want Temari?"  
"Geez, bite my head off, sor-ree!"  
"No, it's not your fault, I just have been, well, I really haven't been at the top of my game lately, I saw sumthin' well, pretty scary."  
"What, Gaara's Britney Spears impresion?"  
"Uhhhh, but no, I just-"  
"Spit it out already Sasuke, we went out of our way to personally sneak you out of your house for this trip and if you aren't going to be a participant and not appreciate what we did than, well, I'm going to have to take Naruto's side on this one, don't be a stick in the mud."  
Flashback  
Most children have a tendancy to think that whatever grade they're in school at the time is always the hardest, smartest class and they'll do anything to uplhold that unspoken creed, even if it leads to them sounding incredibly stupid as they talk out their ass. On that note-  
"What the hell Sasuke!?"  
It was the classic school fight scene, Naruto the seventh grader took what was supposed a normal day in the Konoha Junior High School and turned it into absolute suspension fodder for a certain Principal. Naruto had been walking out of the lunch line on a Sloppy Joe Thursday, sampling the viscous sauce holding the ground beef together, he had taken a wrong turn walking out and ran headlong into a certain upperclassman, a certain raven.  
"What the hell Sasuke!?"  
The disassembled burger had been smeared meat first onto his white shirt underneath his open orange hoody.  
"Well maybe if you would watch where you were going." Sasuke scoffed.  
"The same could be said for you, why didn't you say anything when you saw me walking into the wrong line."  
"..., I,"  
"Yeah that's right Sasuke, your silence is reassuring, why don't you just get out of my way and try screwing up someone else's life for a change?"  
"Hey!, I don't have to take your crap, especially 'cause you're an underclassman, and whatever have I done to you?"  
"Yea you remember last Friday in Asuma's shop class?"  
Sasuke began to get a queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, he began to get a vivid picture of what had happened that particular day.  
"Yea, that's right, you know what I'm talking about, I was about to fail that class and it crushed me, it crushed me, and guess who was there to shove my nose in it, I ran out of the class early and cried myself to sleep, do you know why?"  
"I,-I didn't-"  
"That's right, you wouldn't Sasuke."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX It was a chance fate encounter that started with a hostile relationship, that is to describe it generously. The two boys were at each other's throats for as long as the fifth grade but for no reason beyond jealousy. Sasuke had everything Naruto wanted, everything that he wanted to be but couldn't. Sasuke was calm, stoic, and composed and calculating at every turn, no matter how deeply heated any debate or conflict got he was always the one to resolve it. The quoted, "blossom of friendship" was planted among sports, Sasuke was always getting outclassed by his brother so as to gain attention from his parents he took up Football, and much to his surprise he found Naruto was already in the sport. It was always a competitive friendship, one always pushing the other and surpassing everyone else among them. It was in this that Sasuke realized he and Naruto could be considered friends, it was then that Sasuke started soending more time with Naruto, first only in another sport, wrestling, but the true seal of their friendship came about three years later. Both of the boys' parents had grown close during the competitive friendship of their children. So a major shock came when Naruto showed up on Sasuke's doorstep with news of parents dying in a plane crash, Naruto sobbing on Sasuke's shoulder.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX End Flashback  
"Temari, I-"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (A/N)The inspiration for the flashback is all based on true stories between me and my best friend, except the parental death part, that would suck. 


	5. Dreams and Regrets

"Temari, I, I think I love Naruto"  
Temari stood there looking at Sasuke for a couple minutes soaking in the new revelation he had just dropped on her.  
"Oh, ohhhhhhh, so that's why you've been avoiding Naruto most of the trip, gotcha, well, how do you know that you actually, y'know, LOVE him, this could just be-"  
"Trust me, it's not jsut, 'puppy love' or 'a fleeting interest', it's hard to explain, whenever I'm around him I just get inexplicably happy, I'm always trying to get closer to him without even realizing it, it's just really hard to explain, I just can't get enough of him."  
After Sasuke said this he sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair just staring at the ground.  
"Alright everyone, back in the car!, let's get moving people!"  
Naruto went about rounding up all the people who had dispersed among the small area while Haku had been in the bathroom.  
"Hey, Sasuke! Temari!, pick up the pace, move move move!"  
"We'll be right there Naruto!" Temari said, waving him away, "Look, Sasuke, if you really feel that way you're going to have to tell him eventually, I've seen people go around like this, not telling the person their true feelings and it's ate them up inside!"  
"Yeah, but as it stands me and him have a good friendship, and I don't wanna screw that up, if he doesn't feel the same way, or at least understand, then everything is gonna go up in smoke, and probably my best friend at the moment is gonna shun me, I don't want that to happen."  
"Shika, wake your lazy ass, let's go, up and Adam!"  
"Look, Sasuke, just think it over, I gotta go take care of this." Temari walked away leaving Sasuke behind to ponder the words of wisdom she'd left him with.  
"Hey Naruto, you harassing my boyfriend?"  
"What, who me Temari?, nah, I was just, just giving him a friendly, college-esque wake up call, all in good nature of course!"  
"Uh huh, so why don't you quit streching his shirt out before I put my size six in the gap between your legs."  
"Always so violent, tsk tsk, hey, Sasuke, get your ass in gear or else we're going to leave you behind!"  
"Yeah, I'll be there in a second!" Sasuke answered, finally uprooting himself from the spot,"Such an idiot." XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX "I've never felt this way before Sasuke, what if I get hurt, I don't want this to be something meaningless."  
"You don't have to worry, I'll be gentle,"  
"I'm still not sure if I wan to do this, I mean what if the others wake up, how would we explain this?"  
"Would it really matter, Naruto, we would tell them the truth and hope for the best, if we really feel this way and are going to go as far this, who cares?"  
"You're right, if that's the case, I'd be more than willing to give myself to you, but just answer me this one thing Sasuke,"  
"What's that?"  
"Promise never to leave me."  
Sasuke took Naruto by the shoulders and pressed him against the bed, straddled him, and looked him in the eyes.  
"Naruto, I will never leave you."  
Sasuke then slowly closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against Naruto's, at first neither boy responded and just reveled in the moment of hapiness, but lust took over and Sasuke dominated the kiss pressing his tongue against Naruto's lips until Naruto eventually gave in and allowed Sasuke in, where he explored the cavern of Naruto's mouth, pulling back at times to answer Naruto's inquiries. During the deeply passionate kiss, both boys had become painfully hard. Naruto pressed Sasuke away from himself and removed his clothes down to his boxers, under which his erection made itself aparent to Sasuke. Naruto took notice of this and said to Sasuke, "Take me..."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX "OHMYGOD!"  
Sasuke woke up, breaking out in a cold sweat. Even though he was aware he liked Naruto he didn't think he was a pervert, at least, he wouldn't try to take advantage of him like that, at least, not yet, NO BAD SASUKE! Sasuke searched the small hotel room they were in for the jeans he had been wearing the day before. Upon finding them he raided the pockets, searching for the cell phone he had long since abandoned.  
"one thirty-seven," Sasuke muttered to himself, "I hate waking up this early."  
Sasuke lay on the patch of floor that belonged to him, Naruto had pulled rank and took one of the beds, Shikamaru and Temari took the other one for obvoius reasons so Sasuke, Haku, and Gaara were forced to bunk on the floor using their dufflebags as pillows, resulting in the inevitable fact that it would take them forever to finally fall asleep and even when they fall asleep they wake easily. So under this Sasuke sat on the floor tossing and turning until a light slumber fell over him.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX He had been tracking the terrorist group to a small foreign nation in South America, the sweltering heat made sweat fall from his brow in sheets. It wasn't as though Sasuke wasn't used to the heat, it was that the gear he had packed for this particular military excursion weighed him down, as well as his camoflague jacket which was made for a slightly colder climate.  
"They said this particular town was where he was last spotted, ugh, better scan the area."  
Sasuke sat the briefcase he had been carrying onto a nearby stone and opened it, assembling the rifle that sat inside. He peered through the scope, checking off each quadrant he had visited, it was several hours that passed as Sasuke checked and re-checked the area from his post. Sasuke was about to pack up and report that he had found nothing when a shot rang out and broke the dull silence, Sasuke heard the stone wall behind him get pockmarked with a bullet hole and quickly peered again through the scope of his rifle. He saw a man high on a perch, immediately Sasuke took aim and fired at the man's thigh. The bullet connected and sent the man tumbling to the ground, Sasuke locked another shot into the chamber and ran off to where he saw the man drop out of the small tower, the man lay at the base of the structure, a very obvious hole in his left thigh.  
"Please, no, don't kill me I'll give you anything you want just don't kill me!" The man lay pleading and bargaining as Sasuke drew closer to him.  
"Sorry, but you see, I have a bit of a grudge against people who try to kill me, so as tempting as your offer is, my orders are to kill you on sight."  
Sasuke placed a foot on the man's chest and pointed his rifle at his head.  
"No-"  
"But maybe," Sasuke interrupted, "Maybe if you beg me for your life I'll consider it, so do it, beg me, beg me for your life."  
As Sasuke continued to speak he became vaguely aware the man had extremely blue eyes, upon further study Sasuke noticed the man also had striking blonde hair. He looked up as he contemplated the bodily traits and Sasuke saw another person jumping down from a nearby ledge, gun in hand, Sasuke then came to a shocking revelation.  
"Oh God, what have I done!?"  
In an instant the bleeding man was in Sasuke's arms, in search of the nearest hospital.  
"Damn!" Sasuke said to himself, "How could I make this big of a mistake!"  
Sasuke looked down at the man in his arms and noticed he was turning a pasty shade of white and he had long since lost conciousness.  
"No, I can't let you die!"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX "NOOOOOOOOO!"  
Sasuke sat bolt upright in the hotel room, the familiar surroundings giving him slight comfort.  
"I can't take this shit anymore, it's right off my chart of freaky ass shit, and I've experienced some wild shit."  
Rubbing his temples Sasuke went over to where Naruto was sleeping and found his jacket, raiding pockets for the second time that morning and found the keys to the Viper. Sasuke took a moment to steal a glance at the sleeping Naruto, sprawled out at an odd angle, leaving his entire torso exposed. Tight shoulder muscles framed the top of his body which led into a toned chest and bisceps, finally ending in an outlined six pack.  
"So hot." Sasuke thought to himself and exited the room.  
He amde his way down a flight of steps to the parking lot below, the orange glow of the sun just barely visible over the horizon, providing enough light to navigate without hurting himself. Down in the parking lot Sasuke picked out where they had parked the night before, he unlocked the door, searching the car for the brown bag of liquor. He found it and picked out the nearest bottle of hard alcohol and applied it to his lips, taking a large swig, burning as it went down, making his throat parch.  
Not wanting to risk waking anyone waking up again, he took his vodka to the balcony.  
"Fancy seeing you up so early."  
"Gaara, what are you doing up?"  
"Are you honestly asking that, you scream at the top of your lungs and expect nothing to happen, nobody to wake up, speaking of which, what were you screaming about?"  
"I uh, had a bad dream."  
"I don't believe it, ickle Sasuke had a knightmare and couldn't handle himself, ain't that cute!"  
"Oh shut up." Sasuke sighed and took another drink of the alcohol.  
"If you're not too busy being self-absorbed, wanna pass that over here?"  
"This, sure."  
Gaara put the bottle to his lips and drank deeply, giving the same cringing look Sasuke guessed he himself also gave when drinking hard liquor straight.  
"Sooo, I'm guessing you're running into alot of problems too if you're hitting the bottle this hard." Gaara asked "I've just got alot on my mind, alot." 


	6. Giggles, Shortsight, and Blossoming Love

"Oh come on Sasuke, how long have we known each other?"  
"I'd say about two months Gaara, two months."  
"Still, we should be able to talk to each other about personal things like friends."  
"That's just it, we're not friends Gaara, I hardly even know you!"  
"Ouch, that hurt Uchiha, that hurt, I didn't know you could be so judgmental, so cold, that makes me wanna' cry."  
Gaara sat there and started to pout, but with the bottle of alcohol the innocent look he was trying to pull off just wasn't going to happen.  
"Oh fine, if you wanna know that desperately, and if it'll shut you up."  
"Hell yeah!"  
Sasuke sat rooted on the spot giving Gaara one of the coldest death stares in the history of man causing Gaara to realize his folley and take the situation a lttle more seriously.  
"So here's the deal, I think I'm falling for someone."  
"So what does that have to do with this trip, and why you were screaming?"  
"Maybe if you shut your mouth and listen I'll tell you."  
"Sorry, I'm just curious."  
"Okay, so I think I'm falling for someone, and that someone is Naruto."  
"Ohhh, that's it?"  
"I know it must be, wait, what do you mean 'that's it'?"  
"Well, I mean, it's not exactly the biggest mystery that you like Naruto."  
"WHAT?"  
"Y'know, I had my suspicions for a while, but I thought you would put your feelings behind you to keep your friendship with him."  
"And how many people know this?"  
"Oh it's just me, but everyone knows that under the contempt and competitiveness you two share for each other you're really good friends, no but, I don't think any of the others know that you like him, well, like that."  
"So, why aren't you, shunning me or something?"  
"Shunning you?" Gaara snorted, "Who do you think I am, some gay bashing mongrel, please, I thought you knew me better than that."  
"Sorry, I just didn't expect for people to be so accepting so quickly, so what do you think I should do?"  
"I'm sorry?"  
"Well do you think I should tell him or what, I mean-"  
"Hey, I can't tell you what to do, that decision is for you and only you, in fact, letting someone else make it for you is probably the biggest mistake you can make, so just, bear that in mind."  
Gaara left Sasuke with the bottle of alcohol and a pat on the back, telling him to just, 'think about it', and for the second time Sasuke was force-fed a small piece of wisdom from one of the Subaku children.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Haku rolled over expecting to feel his arm land on the chest of a particular redhead, and maybe cop a feel, then again, that would probably get him killed, he would just settle with latching it on and passing it off on being asleep. But on that particular day Haku's arm met nothing but air and then floor.  
"What the hell, where is he, he should be right here."  
Haku waved his arm about while searching the area the redhead had previously occupied, completely perplexed as to why Gaara wasn't in the spot he should've been. Haku finally opened his eyes and received quite a shock. Gaara was kneeling over him raising one non-existent eyebrow to the questionable action Haku was partaking in.  
"I-um, uhhh, I was having a uh, a sleep seizeure!"  
Haku began to spasm and roll on the floor, attempting to reinforce the poor lie he had just tryed to pass off on Gaara, Haku continued to make random movements on the hotel floor, occasionally glancing up to see if Gaara was buying his act. Gaara just sat there, brow raised, wondering whether he should laugh his ass off, tell Haku to stop, kill Haku, or just jump him a hump right then and there.  
"Haku, stop just, no, whatever you're doing, stop, I just can't stand, whatever it is that you're doing."  
"Sorry I just um, I kinda had a little miniature freak out there for a second."  
"I'm probably going to regret asking this, but what was with the arm movements and groping the air where I was sleeping?"  
"Uhhh, I was um, I was dreaming, about playing, football, and you see, I was trying to stiff arm a runner!"  
Haku gave a flailing that vaguely resembled him running and sticking an arm out.  
"Uh-huh, why don't you just tell me the truth, even if I didn't know you were lying right off the bat, it would be shamefully aparent now, so really, why don't you just come clean with me?"  
"I'm not sure if I really want to say..."  
"Gotcha, well, whenever you feel like telling me, I'll be waiting for you."  
Gaara walked away, hands on his hips, sighing to himself.  
"He couldn't know," Haku thought to himself, watching Gaara walk away. Haku shook his head and Gaara took one last look at Haku, smiled, and proceded to wake the others in the room.  
"Could he?"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX "Oh oh, look at that one, Knudshoved next exit," "There's another one, Middlefart, 207 miles south."  
It was at this point that the group had gotten genuienly bored, picking out signs and cities that sounded or looked funny, the one at the top of the list so far was one with a generic outlined black stick person, squatting in the middle of the road and a red circle with a slash going through it.  
"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Haku asked, "No shitting in the road, they wouldn't put a sign up unless someone already tried to do that!"  
"Uhhh guys, where are we going?" And it was Shikamaru who brought up the all-important question.  
"We're going on a roadtrip duhhh," Naruto answered, "How could you not know that, and you claim to be the smart one."  
"No but I mean is there any particular place we're going to visit on the way, we can't just do this flying by the seat of our pants, we've gotta have enough money to buy sufficient amounts gas to get us there and back unless we feel like getting stranded,"  
Naruto gripped the wheel tightly, thinking things over, he rested his head at twelve o' clock between his hands.  
"Fuck."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX It could be easily speculated that the side of a dusty Illinois highway is a bad place to be planning anything, even as an exceptionally smart person, let alone six twenty-some odd old idiots planning a spur-of-the moment roadtrip. That would actually be wrong considering they had already dipped almost two weeks into the trip, the more correct term would be a shortly thought out and now choosing to start making decisions to prevent their would be very soon, and very painful end.  
"Well, we are officialy in the South and that means we are officialy boned."  
"Y'know Haku," Naruto said, cracking his knuckles, "For my best friend, your snarky one-liners are beginning to get on my nerves, so unless you have anything useful to say, please just shut up!"  
"Hey!" Garra snapped, "You don't have to be such an ass, God knows some of the people here need to lighten up."  
"Are you implying something, Gaara?"  
"Not you Naruto, I mean, some people." Gaara ended his sentence by jerking his head back toward Temari.  
"Oh, does little brother have a problem with me, would it happen that he would so suddenly forget who saved him from the hazing at the start of the year?"  
"Oh good job Temari, way to bring up the past, if you want to open that can of worms again, how about the time I caught you ma-"  
"You wouldn't dare." Temari said darkly, her voice dripping with venom.  
"Oh I would i would."  
"SHUT UP SHUT UP, evreyone stop bickering and bitching, and trying to settle old scores now," It was finally Sasuke who split the yelling, "all of us are part to blame for this mess, Naruto, take it easy on Haku, he usually means for the best even if it doesn't seem like it, Haku, there's a time and place for the jokes, just use a little common sense when deciding to drop a one-liner, Gaara and Temari, it's apparent that there's something a little deep rooted between you guys and it hasn't yet been resolved, but now is NOT the time for it, so apologize for the time being and just, try to get over it for everyone else's sake."  
Sasuke sighed like he had just said something he had been wanting to say for a long time, clearing his hair out from in front if his face before continuing.  
"Now it's getting late, let's just get a hotel, and pick this up tomorrow, this is just not going anywhere fast."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX "How long has been out there?" Naruto asked peering out the curtains of the room.  
Upon Sasuke's suggestion they had taken up a temporary residence at a small out of the way hotel room for not the first and most likely not the last time of their journey, upon arriving Sasuke had went down to the pool and remained there for now almost five hours.  
"C'mon Naruto," Gaara coaxed, "He's been down there, what time is it, yeah ten, he's been down there about five hours, you should really go and get him."  
"Alright fine." Naruto exited the room, slightly annoyed that he had to go get Sasuke, but not saying anything about it considering the fact that Sasuke was probably the only reason evryone else didn't end up hitchhiking back to Massachusetts, so Naruto walked out into the small area behind the rooms, fenced off, the water of the pool casting ghostly shadows onto the nearby hills that began to conceal a setting sun. Naruto entered through the small chain link gate, studying the surroundings, and to his shock, Sasuke's clothes lay in a crumpled pile a couple of feet away from the pool's edge, and to confirm this Naruto looked up and a completely nude Sasuke lay lounging on a forgotten raft.  
"Uhhhh, Sasuke?"  
"Hmm, what, what do you want Naruto?"  
"It's getting kinda late, so you might wanna-"  
"Come over here." Sasuke said without taking his eyes off the sky.  
Naruto obeyed without question and walked the perimeter of the pool over to the corner where Sasuke had drifted.  
"And um uh, why did you need me over here exactly?"  
"Lean out here, closer, a little closer."  
"What do you need to tell me, whoa!"  
Upon leaning far enough out over the water Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the collar and pulled him in wihtout even a second thought.  
"What was that for Sasuke!?" Naruto said sputtering and taking off his shoes and shirt.  
"To make you more comfortable." Sasuke replied, rolling off the raft into the water and breaking the surface dangerously close to the other boy.  
"Sa-Sasuke, what are you doing?"  
"Naruto," Sasuke took a deep breath, "I think I love you."  
Sasuke pressed Naruto against the pool wall and thrust his lips upon Naruto's. 


	7. Of Lemons, Epilogues, and References

"What, what do you think you're doing Sasuke?"  
Naruto said pushing the other boy off of his lips. "I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have done that, I, that was wrong, let me explain."  
Sasuke pulled himself to sit on the edge of the pool, resting his hands on his palms, knees on thighs.  
"Let me go back to the beginning."  
"Beginning?" Naruto asked surprised.  
"It started back around middle school, that day where we ran into each other in the lunch line, and what you said after that got me to thinking, why do I treat this kid like I do, then as our friendship deepened, I found that I liked you as more than just a friend, and I thought to myself, 'is what I feel for him more than that between friends?', and I just found myself trying to be around you more and more, because whenever I'm around you I just feel really happy."  
"One thing Sasuke."  
"What's that Naruto?"  
"You talk way too much."  
Naruto thrust himself upon Sasuke, kissing him passionately and dominating the kiss, Naruto's wet clothes dripping onto Sasuke, a solitary bead of cold water working it's way down his shoulder to his groin earning a strained moan. Naruto pulled away, smirking at Sasuke, watching him writhe about in pain wracked from pleasure.  
"You laying here covered in water, naked, and moaning underneath me, hm-hm, it just makes me feel so dirty, and with all that Uchiha pride, who would have thought you to be the uke?"  
Sasuke drew a broken breath, it stuttering as he inhaled, finally getting a hold on himself Sasuke replied,  
"Forget my pride, I want you, I would go into school naked with 'bitch' written across my chest if that's what it would take to prove my love to you."  
"Well that won't be necessary, will it Sasuke?"  
"No."  
"That's right, because you belong to me now."  
Naruto got down on his knees started to stroke Sasuke's now throbbingly hard erection, erotic noises escaping feudal attempts to hold them back serving only to turn Naruto on even more. The friction of Naruto's palm coaxing pre-cum the tip of Sasuke's length, slicking the shaft even further. Sasuke felt his stomach tighten and the familiar contractions of muscles as he came onto his abdomen and Naruto's hand. Naruto put the hand under under his mouth, looking at it, looked back to Sasuke and then licked the dripping liquid from his index finger. It wasn't as though Sasuke hadn't ever experienced an orgasm before, but seeing Naruto over him, lust in his eyes, nothing he had seen before was so seductive. Sasuke began to remove Naruto's pants nipping bits of skin as he did so, working different places on his body, stopping on a nipple, sucking and biting lightly making Naruto dig his hands into Sasuke's hair, his body wracked with pleasure as Sasuke worked down to the happy trail on his stomach.  
"If I'm getting this much pleasure imagine when!"  
Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden and violent spasm in his legs as Sasuke pulled his pants and boxers down in one motion causing the tops of his hands to brush against Naruto's erection, beginning to stroke thereafter. Sasuke looked up at Naruto then impaled his mouth upon his length, swallowing the pre-cum gathering at the tip. Sasuke layed back against the ground looking to Naruto, his position screaming, "take me!". Naruto placed himself at Sasuke's entrance, ramming in, the tip only making it part way inside, resulting in a strangled groan from the boy beneath him that blossomed into a full-blown scream. Naruto pulled out, leaving Sasuke breathing hard. Naruto, left without lube, took two cum-soaked fingers and drove deep into Sasuke's entrance working them around, stretching him out, Naruto withdrew his fingers and spread what was left of the other boy's seed on his length and for the second time placed himself at the entrance, this time pressing in slowly. Sasuke felt as though he was being split in two, Naruto's erection left pulsing inside him.  
"M-m-move, Naruto." Sasuke sputtered out.  
Naruto obeying the request began to pull in and out of Sasuke, at first erraticly, but then settling into a steady pace, at first Naruto didn't know what to do, just pounding into the boy beneath him, but upon entering a certain time at a different angle, getting a scream of pleasure and spasms throughout his body. Naruto realized he had found that sweet spot and tried to aim all his thrusts after that into the same spot, each time he did earning a strangled moan from Sasuke. Each thrust became less consistent as Naruto's body became numb with pleasure. With the last few entries Naruto felt the muscles around Sasuke's entrance contract squeezing out his orgasm and forcing him to cum deep inside Sasuke who followed shortly. The pair was left panting in a pile of flesh, sweat, water and chlorine by the side of the pool, both dead tired.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Gaara watched out the window as Naruto and Sasuke went at it like a pair of rabbits, he sighed to himself and said,  
"Well Sasuke, it looks like you owe me one, though I never pictured you on bottom.  
"Watcha watchin' Gaara?"  
"Oh God Haku, you scared the shit out of me, and nothin' ain't watching anything!"  
Haku pressed by Gaara while looking back and replied, "Oh c'mon, you shouldn't hide things from- OH MY GOD!"  
"When they're finished, yeah, you get to bring them in."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX The group finally decided to end the trip by going through Kentucky and returning to Massachusetts and finish their vacation on campus, seeing as how this particular trip seemed prone to an inexplicable amount of cliched events that all seemed to end in some kind of cheesey lesson being learned. Along the way Haku and Gaara decided to confess their feelings to each other, Haku pointing out that Naruto and Sasuke didn't count because they jumped the gun. All six of them returned to campus, Shikamaru finishing out only a two-year associates' degree, claiming that college was too, "troublesome". Temari and Shikamaru broke up shortly before that saying that Shikamaru wasn't very assertive in their relationship, and she needed to play the field. Haku and Gaara maintained their relationship for about a year but had a mutual breakup, they still keep in touch. Sasuke and Naruto currently live together off-campus, Naruto still pining for an eight year degree. Though things weren't always the same for the group over time, and things may have changed drasticaly, but if questioned about that one particular Summer, most of that group would share the same opinion that yes, it was most likely the best Summer any of them had ever had.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (A/N)And so ends my first fic, it may have been much but it felt like a large undertaking for me, I am going to go to bed, angry with myself that I made a Stand By Me reference. 


End file.
